


Drowning In My Sorrows

by DaRealCandyCat



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: 100 to 10 real quick, Angst, Arthur is practically cowboy jesus, Fluff, Gay Cowboys, John I swear to god no, John Marston can’t swim, M/M, One Shot, RDR2, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, have I mentioned I can’t write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRealCandyCat/pseuds/DaRealCandyCat
Summary: John sat at a cliff, on looking a waterfall that ended into a large lake. He didn’t intend on going back to camp, but this time he wasn’t leaving either, not alive at least.
Relationships: John Marston/Abigail Roberts mentioned, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Drowning In My Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry don’t eat me I just now got inspired for this ahhh I’ll probably write another one like this but with Arthur angst and shit. Then to make it up to you I’ll write a really fluffy one because I’m cool

The sun rose over the camp located in HorseShoe Overlook. 

John stood at a cliff not to far from the now sun lit camp. He felt a gentle breeze blow by, almost to calmly for him. 

His cheeks had dry tear marks down them, he had a pained expression as he attempted to get the full courage to jump. No one was there to stop him, no one cared enough to stop him, so it just be a few more minutes to him in his useless existence. 

“You can’t even swim so how could you be a dad?” 

“You are a fuckin moron Marston”

“Go off and run again, I won’t miss you” 

“You’re an sad man John Marston!”

It kept running around in his head, the voices of the angry gang members wouldn’t go away. He felt a headache coming on as he almost burst into tears again “I can’t do anything right can I? I can’t even fuckin jump i’m that much of a whimp” he growled at himself.

“Marston?” 

John quickly turned around to be met with a worried expression from none other than Arthur Morgan, the one and only Dutch bootlicker. 

“Go away please” John huffed angrily. “Dutch told me to come find you, to remind you about the upcomin’ train robbery” Arthur frowned “You doin okay?”

“Just fine” John looked back at the cliff for a moment then glanced to Arthur once more. 

“Are you- cryin’?” Arthur walked over slowly to get a better look. 

“What’re you gonna do? Make fun of me, maybe call me a girl?” John growled at him. 

“When you’d get that idea?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

John looked away, eyes staring down at the grass that is slowly regaining a more greenish color after the harsh winter subsided. 

“Tell me, why’d you come up here?” Arthur asked. John stayed silent. “Marston why-“

“You should fuckin’ know why with the barrage of insults you give dammit!” John got a bit closer to yell in his face. 

Arthur’s eye widen in shock as the yelling was definitely unexpected. Though his expression softened after a moment, transforming into a worried expression as John averted his eyes away from Arthur once more. 

“You came up to kill yourself didn’t you...” was the only thing spoken between them for a solid 30 seconds, then the soft sobbing of John as he nodded.

Arthur pulled him into a tight hug “never come back up here again you hear.” He sighed softly

“I-...” John really didn’t know what to say. “W-why do you care so much all a sudden?”

“You got a family, you got a gang that’ll miss you” Arthur reminds. “I’m sorry for givin you a hard time but Abigail and Jack need you” He huffed 

John wiggled his way out of Arthur’s grip. “I ain’t in love with that woman no more Arthur. The kid probably ain’t mine either” John crosses his arms 

“Well even if that’s the case i still care about you dammit, no matter what’s been said in the past” Arthur huffed. 

John sighed softly “I’m glad you care... that.. that really helps honestly” he smiled a bit. 

“I- I don’t know what I would’ve done if you died..” Arthur looked on the verge of tears the next time John glanced back at him 

“I would’ve felt so... awful really. Everything I’ve ever done- it be my fault I’d have to live with that forever so...” Arthur ranted 

“Arthur it’s alrig-“ 

“It’s not! What if you jumped? Huh?! What then!?” Arthur frowns. 

“Arthur listen” 

“No you listen I-“ 

John leaned in and kissed him to get him to shut up. “Shhh it’s ok” was the next thing said after they pulled away 

“I... I love you...” Arthur smilies 

“I love you too....” John smiles back 

((Ew I can’t write lol


End file.
